I Believe the Word You're Looking for is Fuinneog
by uisceB
Summary: Morgana somehow keeps finding herself in a multitude of rather compromising situations, most due to the hot blonde with the pretty eyes. Modern AU Morgana/Morgause. Kink, bondage, Morgana making a general mess of things, Morgause getting involved in shady dealings, Arthur trying to be helpful, and a tad bit of fluff, just for funsies. Mention of Morgana/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur


The way Morgana saw it, Arthur was to blame for the entire situation. Which meant that next time she saw him, she'd either have to murder him, or give him a basketful of thank you cookies. At the moment, still tied up and sweaty, she wasn't totally sure which was more appropriate. If she could ever get her thoughts back together to form a coherent string of…something…she'd be…something.

Christ.

It happened like this.

It wasn't that she and Arthur were dating-they drove each other entirely too crazy to ever _date_- they were just convenient, and sometimes there was nothing better to be had than easy, worry-free fun. So he was her boss's son-if nothing else, that made it even _more_ fun. And anyway, Uther Pendragon was much more concerned with the recent arrival of a woman called Morgause (a very delicious-looking woman called Morgause, Morgana remembered) to be terribly concerned with what Morgana and his son were getting up to. The Senior Partners were strongly considering sacking Uther and setting Morgause up in his place, giving the woman a trial period as Uther's assistant, through which Uther was determined to break her by sending her flying around the city doing the most harebrained, ridiculous tasks he could come up with.

Which essentially translated into a lot of free time for Morgana to shove Arthur down onto the giant desk in the conference room. Or up against a wall somewhere. Or whatever.

Now all this was fine and good. But it was this particularly rainy, nasty-looking day that Morgana thought it might be sort of fun if she left work early with the excuse of a migraine, let herself into Arthur's flat, stripped down completely naked, and handcuffed herself to his bed. _That_, she decided, _that_ is exactly the sort of thing _she_ would enjoy coming home to after a long day at work. A nice, naked, chained-up person to do whatever she wanted to with. In theory, the whole thing was flawless.

Her wrists were chained to the railed headboard at the top of his bed, and she had the key to the handcuffs looped around her neck, settled right between her breasts. Her dark hair tumbled and fanned behind her on the pillow and she chewed excitedly on her lower lip, feeling fantastically self-satisfied with her plan.

She couldn't have been waiting there more than ten minutes or so when she heard the door to the flat click open. Morgana found herself rubbing her legs luxuriously against each other in excitement as she heard Arthur's footsteps steadily approaching the bedroom. As much as she didn't really care either way about Arthur, she couldn't help but tremble a little at the thought of letting him dominate her so completely. She never let him do it before-she was always the one who instigated everything, always the one on top. But she knew how much he must want it-anyone who had had to live their entire life under the thumb of Uther Pendragon would have to crave that so-rare opportunity to take absolute control over someone else. He'd be merciless with her. She bit her lip excitedly as the footsteps reached the door, fire in her eyes.

Only, the person who entered the room was definitely _not_ Arthur. Not by a long shot.

It was Morgause.

Morgause, perfectly pristine in her sharp black skirt and white blouse that cut viciously, teasingly low. Morgause with her golden hair falling in waves down her back. Morgause, trying to balance a large stack of files in her hands, obviously given to her by Uther. Morgause, dark eyes going nearly black as they fell on the very vulnerable, very naked Morgana sprawled on her employer's son's bed.

"Jesus-!"

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Morgana cried, legs curling into what she hoped to be a more modest pose, yanking at her restraints to no avail.

"I'm-sorry-I-" Morgause seemed to have gotten over the shock, and was now regarding Morgana with a quirk to her lips. A really really _devastating_ quirk to her lips, Morgana couldn't help but think.

"Uther insisted I drop these off at his son's place," Morgause explained. "Gave me the key, said it was no problem. I promise, I wasn't expecting…" she broke off, a full-blown smirk on her face "…this."

Morgana struggled to find something of a dignified position, and found that she had really just out-done herself in how tightly she had managed to chain herself up. Dignity did not seem to be in the cards for her today.

"This isn't…what it…looks like…" she attempted, without much conviction. She was shaky, a little breathless-all of which she tried to pin on the fact that Morgause had taken her completely by surprise. She was sure it had nothing to do with those big black eyes of Morgause's, or that lazy smile, or the easy way Morgause was laying the files down on the dresser, without having taken her eyes from Morgana even _once_ since she'd entered the room.

Morgana swallowed hard.

"No, what I mean is…it's not like I…I don't do this often, or anything…" she tried again.

Morgause just laughed. And it was pretty. Jesus, who the fuck knew a laugh could be so fucking _pretty_…

"So, you and Arthur," Morgause chuckled, taking an easy step toward the bed, one eyebrow arched high.

"Yeah, but it's, you know, it's not what you think, it's not serious or anything," Morgana babbled, squeezing her legs together tighter as Morgause took another small step toward her. "We're just, it's just stupid-not, you know…just fun. Nothing…"

"Do you want me to help you out of that?" Morgause cut in smoothly, jerking her head at Morgana's restraints, totally amused.

"Oh…yeah, please," Morgana breathed in relief. "This is so embarrassing," she added apologetically.

"Not at all," Morgause laughed, reaching the foot of the bed.

And therein lay the next problem. Arthur's bed was tucked into a tiny niche in the room, meaning that if anyone wanted to get into or onto the bed, the only way to do so was to climb on from that one edge there at the foot of the bed. There was no space to approach the bed from the side, or from behind-the bed was literally shoved in as tight as it could be between this odd little nook of three walls.

Which meant that Morgause, if she wanted to get anywhere near the key around Morgana's neck, would have to climb on top of the bed from the foot. Which would land her precisely on top of Morgana. Which was fucking fantastic.

Which was fucking horrible. Horrible, is what Morgana meant to think. Not fantastic. Horrible. This was awful and humiliating and just the worst ever and, Christ the mattress was giving way just slightly as Morgause placed her knee there to balance as she crawled onto the bed and her arms were on either side of Morgana and Jesus, she really smelled amazing, how did anyone ever smell that amazing and Morgana's ability to focus on anything but those big black eyes was just _gone_ and…

"I'm just gonna…" Morgause leaned forward, slipping her hands around the back of Morgana's neck, finding the clasp to unhook the key. Her hands were cool-not unpleasantly so, but definitely unexpected.

"Yeah, no, that's fine," Morgana breathed, concentrating very _very_ hard on keeping her breath level. Which was a complete fail, wasn't it, as Morgause unclasped the key, which accidentally pinched into the skin on the back of Morgana's neck, and that tiny sensation alone was enough to send a jolt through her entire body, causing her hands to spasm against her restraints.

"Sorry," Morgause murmured with a smile, really not looking sorry at all.

Morgana shook her head, swallowing, "No, you're fine," hoping that wasn't her voice cracking, but maybe just the result of weird acoustics in Arthur's room.

So now Morgause had the key, she should just lean forward (giving Morgana a spectacular view down her shirt-no, stop it) and unlock the handcuffs, right? That was the logical next step here. That's what…

That's not what was happening at all. No, Morgause was sitting _back_ on her haunches, kneeling in front of Morgana, and she was dragging the key so _so_ lightly against Morgana's skin, starting at the dip in her collar bone and down, between her breasts, her ribs, her bellybutton, crossing down to her hipbone…

"What are you doing-" Morgana gasped, twisting away reflexively. Morgause raised an eyebrow, still smiling, eyes still glued to Morgana.

"What, you don't want it?" she asked, softly teasing. And _there_-her eyes finally _did_ leave Morgana's face…only to sweep down slowly over Morgana's entire body, and back up again, flicking her tongue out to moisten her lips.

Morgana flinched, lips parting to say something…at which point she realized she had totally forgotten every single word in the English language. Every single one. She vaguely remembered how to say "window" in Irish for some reason. "Fuinneog." Odd.

So talking was a no then, wasn't it.

Morgause smirked, like she could hear what Morgana was thinking, and leaned forward over Morgana, bringing her mouth right next to the dark-haired woman's ear, the top of her blouse brushing roughly against Morgana's breasts.

"Because the thing is," Morgause continued, "I've been wanting to fuck you since the first second I saw you. And if those gorgeous eyes of yours are any indication, I'm pretty sure you've been wanting to do the same to me."

She flicked her tongue out against Morgana's earlobe lightly, then nipped at it, pulling hard.

Morgana gasped sharply and arched, not sure if she was trying to pull away, or press into Morgause.

Morgause seemed to take it as the latter, because she hummed with satisfaction and started mouthing her way down Morgana's throat, biting occasionally, drawing surprised breaths from the younger woman under her. She nipped her way down the sides of Morgana's ribs, tonguing at her nipples, then tugging sharply with her teeth, then down, further down and Morgana really couldn't help but moan because, _fuck_, it was good and-

"Morgause, wait-" she panted as Morgause's mouth came dangerously low. Morgause paused, licking very slowly from one side of Morgana's hip to the other, and lazily biting into the patch of flesh just beneath her bellybutton as she fixed Morgana with her darkest, heavy-lidded gaze.

"N-nevermind," the brunette amended, throwing her head back. Morgause purred happily and dipped her head down, stealing a taste of Morgana, making the younger woman flinch, sighing deeply.

Morgause smirked and sat up, much to Morgana's dismay, wrapping her hand around the handcuff key and dragging it down the brunette's abdomen slowly and then painfully lightly between her legs.

And it must have been the key that reminded her that Arthur would be coming home soon, because Morgana struggled all of a sudden, seeming to snap jarringly out of whatever haze of pleasure she'd just been in.

"Stop-stop," she gasped, trying to wriggle as far away from Morgause as she could, which ended up being only about an inch or so. Morgause cocked her head, surprised.

"I can't," Morgana protested. "I just, I can't. Do this. I mean…just stop for a second…"

"Morgana…" And holy fuck, the way the blonde purred her name…that was a sound Morgana would never forget.

Morgause was smiling again, slowly, and in total control. She crawled back up Morgana's body, brushing her lips against the younger woman's neck once, and so lightly it shouldn't have even registered…except that it did because Morgana felt the skin where the blonde's lips touched burn like fucking fire.

And then all of a sudden Morgause's mouth was pressed into her own, forceful but warm, all-consuming, her hair falling down around them. Morgause's entire weight was pressed into Morgana now, one leg shoved between the younger woman's thighs, and the blonde cupped her face gently, brushing her thumb over Morgana's lips.

"I really hate to be the one to point this out," Morgause murmured patiently, "but you're not really in any kind of position to be telling me what to do, are you."

Morgana shifted, heart hammering in her chest as a small, unbidden panic rose in her.

"It's just that you seem to be a bit tied up at the moment," Morgause went on, her hand sliding from Morgana's jaw to dig her claws gently into Morgana's scalp, pulling back on the brunette's hair in order to expose her throat. "Which, if I'm not mistaken, means you have to do anything and everything I want."

Morgana whimpered softly, her eyes fluttering closed, as Morgause nibbled from Morgana's jaw to her ear, breathing hotly against her.

"And what I want," the blonde continued, her voice a low growl in Morgana's ear, "is to make you come so hard you can't even breathe without screaming my name."

Morgana cried out and arched-there was really no stopping it, and Morgause sank her teeth into the younger woman's throat, rubbing her thigh hard between Morgana's legs.

Morgana pulled hard against her restraints, wanting so badly to dig her nails into Morgause's back, grab handfuls of her hair, take her face roughly in her hands and force her to kiss her again, this time harder, this time completely without mercy, and then maybe flip her over and pin her down and fuck her until she begged…

As it was, Morgana's hands could only flex desperately against the handcuffs which she knew were biting vicious marks into her wrists at this point.

Morgause rubbed her palm roughly between Morgana's legs, making the brunette erupt into a long string of moans and gasps, winding her legs tightly around Morgause's waist, pulling her closer. Morgause grinned against Morgana's neck and slid her fingers back and forth slickly in maddening rhythm through Morgana's folds until finally slipping them up and inside of her.

"Morgause…!" Morgana cried, eyes fluttering back as Morgause worked her fingers in and out, her thumb rubbing in unrelenting circles.

"Beg for it," Morgause growled and Morgana shut her eyes, whimpering as the blonde pressed on, harder, faster.

"Make me beg for it," Morgana managed to gasp out, trying to regain just a sliver of control.

Morgause laughed, full-throated, and plunged harder, biting down on Morgana's collarbone.

"Oh _fuck_!" the brunette cried, nearing her peak. "Please just-please, please, Morgause, don't stop…Don't _ever_ stop!"

Morgause pulled back just enough to look at her, cheeks flushed, lips curled. She used her thigh to press her fingers even farther into the younger woman, sucking and biting the smooth column of Morgana's throat. The mingling of sensations finally proved too much for Morgana, and she cried out, higher and higher, wordlessly and without restraint.

Morgause continued rubbing hard against her all throughout until Morgana's breath began to slow and come out in trembling deep sighs. When Morgana finally went limp, Morgause withdrew her hand, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and kissing her deep and hard while Morgana was powerless to do anything about it but whimper weakly into her mouth.

"Fuck," Morgana breathed when Morgause finally let up and pulled back just far enough so she could see just how gorgeously _wrecked_ the brunette beneath her was. She grinned, satisfied with her work, and pressed another kiss, this one much softer, to Morgana's lips.

Then she laid the handcuff key down on Morgana's belly, and backed off the bed, running a hand through her hair, and down her blouse to smooth out the wrinkles.

Morgause…" Morgana protested. She attempted an insecure laugh, rattling her constraints. "Aren't you going to, you know…let me out?"

"Hmmm," Morgause looked at the younger woman thoughtfully, eyes lust-filled again. Then she raised an eyebrow as if having come to a conclusion suddenly and started to gather her things.

"Actually," the blonde said, "I think I'll leave you there for Arthur to find."

"What-" Morgana stammered, color draining from her face.

"You belong to me now," Morgause told her simply, running her fingernails up Morgana's ankle, the only thing she could really reach at this angle. "I want to make sure he knows it."

Then she withdrew her hand with a vicious grin, and exited the room with an almost giddy bounce to her step, leaving Morgana helpless and chained and with quite a bit of explaining to do.

Morgana finally settled on gifting Arthur with cookies the following week. They were really good, too, really chocolatey, still warm, this was actually a really good consolation prize for him. Really. They were "thank you for coming home late the other night" cookies. They were "I think we had a really fun time fucking each other in the office while your dad was running around like a maniac for the past few weeks" cookies. They were "sorry you had to come home to me chained to your bed having just been really obviously fucked by someone who was not you" cookies. Also "thanks for untying me because I really had to pee" cookies.

There was really no end to things you could say with a batch of homemade cookies.

In truth, once Morgana had explained more or less what had happened ("No, I am not giving you _details_, Arthur Pendragon, what's wrong with you!"), Arthur seemed more amused than hurt or insulted. Morgana had always liked that about Arthur-she imagined they were probably the only two people in the world to ever successfully pull off an office fling without even a moment of jealousy. Possessiveness, sure. Temperamental outbursts, sure. But at the end of the day, they both always seemed to understand they were far too similar to ever hurt each other, and just similar enough to always want the same thing from each other.

He also gave good hugs. Morgana hugged him in addition to giving him the plate of cookies, for being understanding or whatever.

He squeezed her tight, then paused, looking at her. "So, you don't think maybe _both_ of you might want to head over to my place later tonight…?"

Morgana tipped the plate of cookies so they all tumbled to the floor, turning haughtily on her heel.

Arthur gaped. "You just…spilled all the cookies."

"That's what you get," Morgana snapped. "Morgause is mine, go get your own."

"But…my cookies…they're all on the floor…" Arthur protested as Morgana stalked out of the room huffily. "Do you have any idea how filthy this floor is? I can…I can never eat these cookies. Ever."

Whatever. She'd make it up to him later somehow. Tickets to a game or something. Boys liked that sort of thing, right? Just so long as they didn't cost too much. He was Arthur, he'd be fine.

In the week that had gone by, Morgana had only seen Morgause briefly in the office. Obviously, she was even busier now than before, as the Senior Partners had decided to promote her to being Uther's _partner_ rather than his assistant, much to Uther's utter dismay. He had threatened suicide. Then mass homicide. Then the end of the world. Then he finally cooled down with a pint or twelve and surrendered one of the smaller conference rooms to Morgause as her new office space. Everyone admitted Morgause was almost supernaturally efficient when it came to dealing with other businesses, a quality which Uther regarded with the utmost suspicion. He never spoke to her if he could help it, but he begrudgingly shared the workload.

No, really the only time Morgana had actually been able to interact with Morgause since that whole being-tied-to-Arthur's-bed incident was when they had both unexpectedly ended up in the supply closet at the same time, each in search of some stationary instrument or another. Morgana had sort of looked up in surprise as the door opened and Morgause swept in, and mumbled an awkward "Hi" before Morgause took it upon herself to grab the younger woman around the waist and kiss her so hard her legs shook.

At which point, of course, they both heard the rattling of the doorknob as someone else was about to enter the closet and Morgause shoved Morgana up against a darkened corner out of immediate view from the door. The blonde crowded into Morgana as the door opened, pressed flush against her, seeming bound and determined to make them both one with the wall to avoid being seen. Her long hair brushed against Morgana's skin and really, Morgana needed to find out what it was that made the older woman smell so fucking good, and Morgause's hands were braced on either side of her against the wall and her breath was in her ear and Morgana found she really couldn't stop her chest from heaving in anticipation as whoever was poking around in the supply closet was taking a _really fucking long time, were they that desperate for a stapler, for fuck's sake…_

"Shh, sh," Morgause hushed in her ear, and that fucking did it, didn't it- Morgana flinched just ever so slightly so that she knocked something to the floor and the clatter of it hitting the tiles obviously alerted their presence to their unwelcome guest who gasped, "Oh-hi. Sorry, I didn't, didn't see you there-"

Morgana poked her head out from behind Morgause's shoulder to find that the intruder was Gwen, the sweet new secretary, standing awkwardly with a hole-puncher in hand as she took in the scene before her.

Morgana untangled herself from Morgause, who was looking back at Gwen with a distant sort of distaste, still crowding awfully close to Morgana as if she was daring Gwen to try and take Morgana away from her.

"Gwen," Morgana greeted shortly.

There was really nothing more to be said at that point, so they all sort of acknowledged each other with a nod of the head and then went their separate ways.

It was really weird.

But since then, days had gone by and Morgana had only been able to glimpse Morgause briefly in passing. There was that one time when she had tripped in front of her because she was wearing these new heels and Morgana really had no talent for walking in heels, but they made her calves look fucking fantastic, and so, anyway that had been a mess and Morgause had sort of laughed with that pretty voice of hers before Uther came over to yell at her for having done something mildly illegal in order to broker a deal.

So needless to say, when Morgana sat down at her desk this particular morning over a week since…whatever…her heart was set immediately to pounding when she found placed carefully on top of a pile of papers to be filled out, a note which read "I'll need these in my office by 3. I'm assuming you know where that is." As far as notes went, it certainly wasn't the most romantic, but really, no one ever even _wrote_ notes anymore, assignments were all given over email, and obviously Morgause must have been at _Morgana's_ _desk_ in order to even _leave_ the note, so this meant something, didn't it, and Morgana could practically _hear_ Morgause saying what was on the note which just made her stomach flip-flop…

There was no way in Hell she'd be able to finish filling out those forms. Not even at all. But then she pictured Morgause and how awful that would be if she _disappointed_ her, and then all of a sudden it was like her entire _life_ depended on getting those files filled out.

It was 5 till 3 when she finished. Perfect.

So then this next thing really all happened because of _Merlin_. Morgana was beginning to suspect that really every encounter she'd had with Morgause thus far was because of _some_ idiot in her life or another, whether it was Arthur, or Merlin, or someone else she didn't know but that person was clearly an idiot anyway…because really, Morgana was always the innocent party here. Honestly. In a court of law, what Morgause did to her at Arthur's flat could very possibly be considered rape, at least in the beginning. Before all the begging started, that is. Morgana mentally shook herself.

And so now here she was, _innocently_ trying to deliver these forms over to Morgause's office which was all the way on the other side of the building, and who should come flying round the corner only to smack headlong into her but fucking _Merlin_. Merlin, with the sweet face and the giant ears, who did very mysterious things with accounting or something, who, at any given moment, alternated between being madly in love with _her_ and madly in love with _Arthur._ Sometimes Arthur even flirted back because he was an asshole like that. Or else he was sort of into it.

But the point was, when Merlin _smacked_ the fuck right into her, all the forms went flying into the air. And after screeching at Merlin for a good minute and a half, and then gathering all the forms back into their proper places, and then finally locating Morgause's office and letting herself in, it was 7 past 3.

Morgause was seated at her desk, hand-writing something that looked very important, and she looked up critically with just her eyes as Morgana burst into the room. The blonde looked pointedly behind Morgana and said, "Close the door" which Morgana immediately obeyed.

When she turned back around, Morgause was looking not at her, but at the clock on her desk. The blonde turned the clock for Morgana to see.

"You're late," she said flatly.

Morgana faltered. This was definitely not the greeting she had expected. Defensive, she mumbled, "Not my fault," and placed the forms on Morgause's desk, face tight.

"Yes, your fault," Morgause countered. "You were the one I asked to deliver these forms at 3, you were the one I trusted wouldn't let me down…"

"_Let you down?"_ Morgana repeated, incredulous. She was beginning to seriously reconsider falling for women. Women were temperamental. And vicious. And really fucking insane. She hated women.

"…Do you have any idea how many fat old men are breathing down my neck right now, just waiting for me to make one single mistake so they can send me back to being Uther Pendragon's errand girl?" Morgause asked, voice rough. "I could end up back on the lowest rung of this fucking corporation in a second if I'm so much as a few minutes late with anything and _that_, my sweet, that _would_ be _your fault."_

Morgana clenched her jaw, obviously seeing Morgause's point, but definitely not ready to back down yet. Not when it really _wasn't_ her fault.

"Obviously I can't let you get away with this kind of slip-up without _some_ kind of consequence," Morgause was saying.

Morgana rolled her eyes, couldn't help it. "What, no gold star next to my name when the yearly reviews come around…?"

"Quiet." Morgause's voice was soft, but the command stung nonetheless. The blonde sat back in her chair, causing the cut of her blouse to push open slightly, revealing just the top edge of a black lace bra. Completely against her will, Morgana's gaze flickered down for a better view. Not that she cared. At all. She hated women. Women were stupid.

"Take your clothes off," Morgause commanded, tone still painfully soft.

Morgana's eyes snapped back up to Morgause's face and she let out a surprised laugh. "What?"

Not even the shadow of a smile could be found on Morgause's face, which made Morgana swallow nervously. "I'm not _taking my clothes off_…"

"If you care about your job, you will," Morgause stated simply, silencing the brunette immediately.

Morgana stared at the older woman for a long beat, not fully able to grasp what was happening. This sudden threat seemed so out of left field, and yet there was nothing joking in Morgause's tone, and Morgana suddenly felt completely naked already. So, jaw tight, she began to strip out of her blouse and skirt, eyes locked with Morgause's.

Morgause watched her with a brow raised. "And the rest of it," she encouraged. Morgana sighed, flustered, and peeled out of her panties and bra, throwing them to the ground, glaring at Morgause like she was challenging her to something.

Morgause couldn't help but smirk a little at that. "You can keep the heels on," she told the younger woman. "They make your calves look fucking fantastic."

"My calves always look fucking fantastic," Morgana snapped before she could think not to, and kicked the shoes defiantly off her feet to prove her point.

Morgause stood with a small smile, walking around her desk so she was standing right in front of Morgana, barely a breath away. Morgana's hands clenched at her sides, wanting to cover herself, or maybe grab Morgause, or something stupid, but she knew that would only get her into more trouble. So she took a deep, albeit shuddering, breath as Morgause circled round her slowly, looking over every inch of her, fingers trailing lightly across her hips.

The blonde paused when she got directly behind Morgana, breath cool against the back of Morgana's neck.

"Now this is a view I didn't get to have last time around," she drawled.

Morgana steadied herself. "Enjoying it?"

Morgause answered with a hum, running her hand along Morgana's lower back, fingernails brushing just above the cleft of the younger woman's ass. Morgana inhaled sharply.

The blonde's voice was surprisingly close in her ear when she commanded, "Bend over the desk."

Absolutely_ not_, Morgana's brain snapped, although the rest of the brunette's body seemed to only be taking orders from certain sexy blonde women because before she knew it, Morgana had obediently bent over the desk, propped up slightly on her elbows, her breasts pressed hard into the polished surface.

Morgause was breathing deep behind her, running her fingers up Morgana's cleft, making the younger woman bite down on her lower lip to keep from whimpering for more.

"Perfect," Morgause purred deeply, wrapping a cool hand around the back of Morgana's neck to hold her in place, and leaning her weight against the younger woman to keep her from struggling.

Then all of a sudden, Morgana's ass stung as Morgause struck her hard with the flat of her hand.

"Morgause!" the brunette yelped, trying to twist to look at her assailant."That-fucking _hurt_!"

"It's punishment, Morgana, it's meant to be vaguely unpleasant," the blonde replied smoothly, before slapping the other cheek, this time even harder if possible. Morgana's back arched and she groaned, pressing her forehead into the desk beneath her, because God it hurt, it really did, but kind of not in a _bad_ way. And now Morgause was slapping at her ass without quarter, each strike hard enough to shake her entire body with the impact.

Morgana clawed at the smooth surface of the desk, soaked and gasping at each slap, spreading her legs wide with the hope that she might encourage some of those blows to land closer to where she was absolutely throbbing.

Morgause ignored the invitation with a laugh, but pressed one leg into the back of Morgana's thigh to keep her spread wide and gave another heavy-handed slap which, rather than taking her hand away at the end, she slid down to grip the base of the younger woman's ass as hard as she could.

Morgana gasped, struggling against the pain in spite of herself, and moaned low in her throat as she realized Morgause was now grinding hard against her, breath shallow and erratic. Morgana would have given anything to be able to twist around and watch the blonde getting herself off against her, but Morgause was strong-stronger than her slight build would ever suggest, and she wasn't letting Morgana go anywhere.

In fact, now the blonde's hand was slipping up between Morgana's legs to caress her lightly while she struck her ass again with her other hand. Morgana yelped, hips bucking at the two opposing sensations. Morgause squeezed her ass hard, pressing a kiss to the knobs of Morgana's spine, then proceeding to chew delicately at the intersection between Morgana's shoulder and neck. Morgana let out a trembling cry, needing so much more than what was being given to her…

"Oh, that's right," Morgause murmured against her, as if having just remembered something. "This isn't meant to be enjoyable, is it, I almost forgot." She gave one last slap, the hardest yet, and pulled away, leaving Morgana empty and raw in the chilled air. The younger woman whimpered a soft protest, pushing off the desk shakily so she was standing again, and turned slowly to look at Morgause, seemingly in a daze.

"Please," she whined, hooking her fingers into the top of Morgause's skirt and tugging her in close. She remembered how well she'd been rewarded for begging before, not that she'd really had a choice at the time. She ghosted her lips up the blonde's neck till they were at her ear. "Please," she whispered again. "Please, I'll do anything."

She felt Morgause stiffen against her, breath shallowing. The blonde slipped her hand up to cup Morgana's jaw, pulling her back to look at her. "Anything?" she asked, mischievous grin back in its proper place.

Morgana nodded, too breathless to speak. Morgause leaned in, kissing hard and slow, wrapping her fingers around Morgana's wrist, licking into the younger woman's mouth, teasing a sigh out of her…

And then the computer. That fucking computer. Morgana would kill that fucking computer if it was the last thing she ever did.

Because it chose that moment to _ding_ loudly, jarringly, snapping both women to attention. Morgause leaned over Morgana to turn the computer to face her and saw the source of the _ding_ was a new email. From the Senior Partners. With a sigh, the blonde picked up the pile of forms Morgana had delivered and kissed the brunette almost ridiculously chastely after all that.

"Seems I'm wanted," she said.

"No, don't…" Morgana protested, fully aware of how clingy she sounded and really not giving a shit.

It made Morgause smile anyway. "You are so fucking precious," she murmured, kissing Morgana again. She reached down and handed Morgana her clothes. "Anyway, I'm sure you've got plenty of work of your own to be doing. Certainly wouldn't do for both of us to get the axe on the same day."

"You don't really think they'll fire you, do you?" Morgana asked, worried. "Not because I was late…"

"Oh, sweetheart," Morgause exclaimed with a chuckle. "These forms aren't due for hours yet, I was just giving you a hard time because I really, really like to see you squirm." Her eyes glittered as Morgana looked at her with shock. "No, if they were going to fire me, it'd be because I've been more or less a thorn in Uther's side the past few months and he's finally gotten a few staff members to support him. I wouldn't worry about it."

She chucked Morgana under the chin teasingly and started out the door.

"Wait-so," Morgana called out before the door opened, "so all that…you weren't actually mad at me?"

Morgause laughed warmly. "Morgana, as if I could ever actually get mad at you."

She disappeared through the door, having at least the decency to open it only very slightly so that no one would be able to look in and see the stark-naked Morgana standing in her office. Which was about the time that Morgana realized she always seemed to be the naked one around these parts. And after all Morgause put her through today, she was very much determined to see that the debt was paid in full.

Apparently Uther Pendragon was more popular around the office than anyone could have guessed. That, or he'd scared people into coming to his aid, because the next day, after searching high and low for Morgause, Morgana found the blonde was absolutely nowhere to be seen. She cornered Arthur-which he misinterpreted, so she'd had to swat him upside the head-and demanded to know what had happened in yesterday's meeting with the Senior Partners. Morgause had been let go, apparently, on account of her presence being "too disruptive" and her methods being "potentially underhanded and possibly immoral" including "bribery, threats, and dealing with known criminals."

Whatever. As if Uther was so fucking noble.

"That fucking insecure creep," Morgana fumed when Arthur had given her the news. "I will murder him. Do you hear me? I will fucking _murder_ him for pulling that shit on Morgause."

"Morgana…that's my father you're talking about," Arthur pointed out.

"I'll murder him and his first-born child," Morgana raged on, not having heard him.

"…And that would be me. Morgana, do you think you're maybe a little too attached to this Morgause girl? I mean, not that I blame you, she is a fucking stone-cold _fox_ but…"

"I am _not_ too attached," Morgana snapped. "I'm just…sticking up for…women's rights. Feminism…something. Obviously. _Arthur._"

Arthur leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking amused. "Wow, you actually really like her, don't you?"

"_Like-_I do not-she's just good at-things…I don't _like_ her…"

She didn't, did she? It's not like they really did anything but fuck anyway…although there was something surprisingly appealing about maybe _getting_ to know her better. With Arthur, there had never been any desire to know him anymore than she did once they'd fucked, but Morgause…she just really wanted _more_ of Morgause. Like, not just in the naked sense. She had that gorgeous laugh, for one. And she seemed smart, Morgana guessed she must be really smart. She probably read a lot too, she could be a good influence on Morgana, get _her_ to read more. She really needed to read more. Maybe Morgause wore glasses when she read. Jesus, that was a nice image. No, focus. She didn't _like_ Morgause, not really. She didn't. Honestly.

…Although, she never really could get over the fact that that first time, Morgause had ended it saying Morgana belonged to her now. _Belonged_ to her. That was…what even was that? It was good, whatever it was. She wanted…she really _wanted_ to belong to Morgause…was that okay?

"No, no you luuuurve her," Arthur amended, breaking into her thoughts. "I have never seen you so flustered before. At least, you never got that way about me."

"Well that's because there's nothing to _get_ flustered about when it comes to you," Morgana shot back, more cruelly than she'd meant to.

Luckily, Arthur just seemed to find her hilarious at the moment and didn't take offense. "Listen, go call her up, see how she's doing," he suggested. "I'm sure she'd want to hear from you after all this."

Something suddenly dawned on Morgana. "I don't…actually…have her number," she said, trying hard to remember if she was mistaken. "She just sort of…wrote me notes and…things…"

"_Really_?" Arthur demanded. "What fucking century do you live in? Christ, Morgana, knowing you, I'd have thought you'd have sniffed out her number, her address, and the exact fucking location of her _bed_ the second you saw her! How on Earth are you going to find her again, it's not like she'll ever be back in the office!"

Morgana's face drained, the sudden thought of never seeing Morgause again hitting her like a sledgehammer to the gut, far harder than she'd ever thought it'd be. "I don't-I don't _know_!" she wailed.

She and Arthur stared at each other hard for a moment. What the fuck was she going to do? What the fuck? What the _actual_ fuck?

Which is when Arthur burst out laughing, leaving Morgana waiting furiously for him to explain what the fuck could ever be _funny___at this moment in time.

"Morgana, this is a fucking office, we have all her personal information in the database, relax," Arthur laughed. "Honestly, I'll just pull it up on the computer, it'll take 30 seconds. Tops."

So then Morgana really smacked him across the head. "Don't _fuck_ with me like that, Arthur Pendragon!" she shouted.

"I can't help it you're so easy to mess with," Arthur shrugged with a grin, leading her down the hall to where the records were kept.

"I'm not _easy to mess with_, I'm _perfect. Always._"

"_Oh no, what will I do, I'll never see Morgause again, gaaaah,"_ Arthur squeaked in imitation of Morgana's previous panic. Morgana answered by kicking him.

"Now, now, you have to be nice to me, I'm helping you get your foxy lady back," Arthur chided. "You have to bake me _all_ the cookies now. Any time I want."

"Go ask Merlin, he's dying to be your cookie slave," Morgana replied huffily.

As it turned out, Arthur was absolutely right that finding Morgause's address would be the easiest task in the world. What he _hadn't_ taken into account, however, was just the type of person Morgause was-the type with very few possessions and even fewer human connections, which meant that, as soon as she was without a job, there was really nothing tying her to a place.

So when Morgana reached the address provided by the office database, there was no sign of either hide or hair of Morgause-only a nearly empty house with a moving truck outside.

Heart pounding uneasily, and feeling really stupid for feeling anything at all, Morgana approached one of the burly moving men asking weakly if he knew where the homeowner might be. The man replied in what Morgana assumed was some variant of the English language, though you'd hardly know it from his accent (Welsh, she guessed. People from Wales always sounded demented) that he had absolutely no idea, it wasn't his business.

At which point Morgana reached one of the more ridiculously low points in her life and began wandering the streets aimlessly with the flimsy hope that she might possibly run into Morgause. She did-five times-except that none of those five times actually proved to be Morgause at all, but in fact two women with vaguely similar hair color, one woman who was about Morgause's height, another who was wearing a coat Morgana had once seen Morgause in, and one who had black-and-green spiked hair but must have been wearing the same perfume as Morgause because she smelled just like her. That one Morgana had followed almost three blocks before realizing Morgause would kill herself before ever allowing anyone to dye her hair in those streaks and spike it up like that.

Morgana's shoulders slumped in despair-it was nearly dark out now, and cold, and she'd been walking all day in heels-_the_ heels, in fact, that made her calves look fucking fantastic but also wreaked havoc on her ability to, well, _move_ at all. She really had no choice but to return home, or else risk becoming bait for seedy street-dwellers and drunken psychopaths.

She'd get up early tomorrow morning, she resolved, really early-before sunrise even, and she'd slip back to Morgause's house and hide _inside_ the moving truck. Then she'd be transported to wherever Morgause was and then she'd leap _out _of the truck, and _onto_ Morgause and would _pin_ her to the ground and tell her she didn't give a fuck that she'd known her less than a fortnight, some things you just _knew_, didn't you, and there was no way she was letting her leave without her and-

Jesus, she sounded like a bloody golden retriever. No one made her act this stupid. _No one._ Stupid Morgause. She really hated her. Just really really despised her. More than anyone. More than…more than _Merlin..._

Morgana stopped short. She had reached her own doorstep, and there was Morgause, seated primly on the steps, dressed the most casual Morgana had ever seen her in tight-fitting blue jeans and a scoop-necked red shirt. Red, Morgana decided instantly, was most _definitely_ Morgause's color. _Definitely._

"What are you doing here?" Morgana managed, once the whole red thing had been settled in her mind.

Morgause stood slowly to her feet, watching Morgana carefully. "I'm, uhm," she looked surprisingly uncomfortable. Maybe for the first time since Morgana had met her. "I guess you probably heard I got sacked."

There were four steps leading from the street to Morgana's doorstep. Morgana stepped carefully onto the first one.

"I was this close to going over to Uther's house and burning it to the ground," she told Morgause sincerely. The blonde smiled a little. Morgana took the second step. "Of course, I could always put it off…if you wanted to help…"

"Don't tempt me," Morgause said with a small laugh. She sobered quickly enough. "I just…wanted to let you know…I'm headed out tomorrow. There's this old business rival of my cousin's named Cenred, and…anyway, she suggested I might try to tear down his industry after having failed so miserably with Uther. You know. Just something to keep me busy."

Morgana really didn't care for the sound of this Cenred person. She took the third step. "That sounds like a terrible idea," she told Morgause. "Leaving at all sounds like a terrible idea."

Morgause regarded her carefully, eyes exceptionally dark, like the first time she'd found Morgana tied to Arthur's bed. "You think there's some reason I should stick around?" she asked, her breath catching slightly and unexpectedly, a surprising little show of insecurity that made Morgana's lust flare. She took the fourth step, and then the landing, leveling herself with Morgause.

"Well, you're the one on my doorstep," she pointed out softly, slipping her hands around the older woman's waist, then tugging at the top of her pants to pull her flush against her. She nuzzled Morgause's neck. "By the way, how'd you find out where I live?"

Morgause rolled her eyes. "It's in the office database, Morgana, honestly, I've known since the first day I started working there," she replied. "It's like you've never heard of modern technology before-"

Morgana cut her off with a kiss. First, just lips to lips, then deeper as Morgause gasped at the younger woman's sudden boldness. Taking pleasure in the blonde's surprise, Morgana pushed Morgause back against the door shoving her tongue deep in her mouth and pulling back with a sharp nip at the older woman's bottom lip. She stared brazenly into Morgause's eyes, both of them panting slightly. Morgause smiled first, as always.

"Are we going to do this out here in front of everyone?" she asked teasingly.

"I have to find my fucking keys," Morgana mumbled, fumbling in her pockets. Morgause laughed and dropped her head to Morgana's shoulder, biting softly until at last Morgana's hand resurfaced, gripping the keys. Morgana grinned, kissing the blonde again, reaching behind her as she did to fit the key clumsily into the lock, jerking it sideways until the door fell open, knocking them both briefly off balance. Morgana pushed Morgause backwards and inside, kicked the door shut, then kicked her fucking heels off because her legs were already near to shaking and if she tried to make it to the bedroom, or the kitchen, or the nearest fucking hard surface she could find, she might trip and fall and make a complete ass of herself which wasn't really the vibe she was going for at the moment.

Morgause seized her, burying her fingers in her hair, pulling her into another rough kiss and Morgana practically launched them both at the couch just slightly to the left in her tiny living room. They almost missed, actually-Morgause's hip glanced off the arm of the couch and they both fell pretty messily onto the cushions before Morgana righted them so they wouldn't fall to the floor. But whether the impact had hurt or not, Morgause gave no indication, and continued pressing her lips and tongue up against Morgana, fingernails grasping at the younger woman's scalp and shoulders.

Morgana groaned with self-satisfaction, going straight for Morgause's throat, biting hard-hard enough to leave angry marks and cause Morgause-perfect, in-control _Morgause-_to yelp and pant, arching and twisting against her.

There was something…it was strange, but Morgause seemed to be simultaneously trying to push Morgana off her, and pull her in closer. Whether this was some sort of control issue thing, or Morgause desperately trying to put some distance between them before she left, Morgana really couldn't care less. The more the blonde struggled, the harder she pushed up against her, shoving the red shirt up and then yanking it off over Morgause's head and tossing it haphazardly over her shoulder with a grunt.

Morgause hissed, gripping the younger woman's shoulders as Morgana slid down her body until she was kneeling between her legs, knees on the floor, undoing the zipper of her jeans with her teeth. The brunette was relentless, practically tearing the jeans off her legs, then hooking Morgause's now-bare leg over her shoulder as she nosed at the blonde's panties.

"Morgana…" Morgause murmured in a haze, throwing her head back like she wasn't even fully conscious of having just said the younger woman's name out loud. Morgana groaned contentedly, taking the blonde's panties between her teeth and sliding them down, raising Morgause's hips with her hands.

Morgause let out a sudden strangled cry that sounded desperate and almost pained, and it dawned on Morgana that it was probably rare-if ever-that Morgause ever let anyone have this amount of control over her. It made sense, in a way-Morgause was one of the only women Morgana had ever heard of who had actually come so close to toppling Uther's corporation and establishing her own. Vulnerability was probably never an option for Morgause.

But for Morgana, seeing the blonde like this, eyes squeezed tight in desperation, lips trembling and back arching…the brunette wouldn't have her any other way. Well, except for sometimes, because really, domineering, not-taking-no-for-an-answer Morgause was really sexy too.

"You're not going anywhere," Morgana suddenly felt compelled to say, pushing in small circles between Morgause's legs with her thumb. "If I have to keep you chained to this couch for the rest of your life, that's what I'll do. You're mine, Morgause." The brunette flicked her tongue out to taste her, finding her slick, so slick, rocking her hips forward for more. "_Mine."_

Morgause whimpered-actually whimpered-higher and breathier than Morgana would have imagined and, urged on by the sound, the brunette began licking at her with a sort of vicious determination that had Morgause keening and clawing at the couch. They were both pushing into each other, selfishly, almost heedless of each other, and at the same time totally consumed by each other. Morgana reached under Morgause to grab at her ass, sucking and swirling her tongue faster and faster as Morgause's cries became louder and more breathless, finally pitching her over the edge and sending her spiraling back down in waves until she was breathless and exhaustedly paralyzed.

Morgana slid up between Morgause's legs, pinning her down by the shoulders and kissing her softly, luxuriously. She pulled away slowly and Morgause moaned, making the brunette smirk.

"Convinced yet?" she asked the older woman.

Morgause looked at her quizzically. "Of…?"

That earned her a light slap on the hip. "Staying, obviously," Morgana laughed. "Or should I just keep fucking you until your forget how to say no?"

Morgause shifted, smiling helplessly up at the younger woman. "Morgana…I'm already _packed_," she pointed out.

"So? _Unpack_," Morgana teased with a lilt. "You've got time, it's not like you have to be at work tomorrow or anything."

"Christ," Morgause laughed, throwing her head back with a sigh. She fixed Morgana with a level gaze. "You really want me to stay."

"I really do."

"And what do you suggest I do with all this sudden free time, hm?" the blonde asked. "Go work at a coffee shop for the rest of my days serving overly-intellectual university students and their pompous friends until I drop?"

"I suggest," Morgana said carefully, "that you get a job at a coffee shop and serve all the…whatever, shitty people you just mentioned, then slowly but surely make your way through the ranks until you own all the coffee shops in the city. Or the world, maybe. And _then_ in your free time, help me come up with ways to destroy Uther Pendragon and everything he holds dear." She grinned wolfishly, but invitingly. "We haven't lost _everything_, you know-_I_ still have a place in the office…by all means, _use me_ and we'll take the bastard down together."

Morgause stared at her, a grin forming slowly. "You're perfect, do you know that?" she asked. "You're actually really just…perfect."

"I am, I know," Morgana conceded. More seriously, she added, "Please don't leave. I really, uh, I just sort of…and don't laugh, because I know I sound like a fucking fifteen-year-old girl, but I just need…I want to know you. Or something. And I really don't want to be without you. Ever. So stay."

Morgause leaned up, brushing her lips softly against the younger woman's before taking her lower lip between her teeth and tugging teasingly. "Okay," she said, and kissed her again. "Okay."

And before Morgana could even react, Morgause gave the brunette's shoulders a playful shove and pinned her down on the floor with a low growl. "Now remind me again why it is I waste my time with you.


End file.
